Many mobile devices, such as mobile phones or other portable electronics, include audio jacks configured to receive external audio accessories having an audio plug. However, audio plugs can have varying configurations, which can create issues for headset manufacturers and end users, as manufacturers can be forced to build specific phone configurations based on region, and end users can be forced to use only specific accessories with their mobile device
FIGS. 1-2 illustrate generally two example four-pole audio jack configurations. FIG. 1 illustrates generally an example of a four-pole audio plug 101 in an open mobile terminal platform (OMTP) configuration including a left speaker (LSPKR) pole at pole-1, a right speaker (RSPKR) pole at pole-2, a microphone (MIC) pole at pole-3, and a ground (GND) pole at pole-4. FIG. 2 illustrates generally an example of a four-pole audio jack 102 in an American Standard configuration including a LSPKR pole at pole-1, a RSPKR pole at pole-2, a MIC pole at pole-3, and a GND pole at pole-4. In other examples, other configurations can be realized, for example, a three-pole audio plug with GND poles at both pole-3 and pole-4.